Cullen Texas Ranger
by LillyJo
Summary: Bella moves back from L.A. to Texas to deal with the death of Charlie. When she steps back into her old life, will she and Edward pick up where they left off, or is it too late. *Short chapters for faster updates*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I'm back. **

**Here is a story that's been going around in my head for a while now. **

**I plan to post at least once or twice a week.**

**I'd like to thanks Elizabeth for helping me and giving me awesome feedback.**

**Also, I'm flying solo on this one. My beta is out of commission. **

**Stephanie Meyer owns the Twi world, I play with the characters.**

**Chapter 1**

As my rental car pulls up the long dusty drive, trees framing the road winding to my final destination, I look at the white house before me. With its wrap-around porch and clapboard windows, I can see that my dad took good care of my child hood home. I start to feel my heart beat just a little faster and my body temperature rising.

Dad's Ranch is a hill country treasure, 11 acres with one side lined by water.

Our home was originally built in the 1940's. Its timeless appeal was updated over the years with new and improved amenities making it into an extraordinary home.

At least I always thought so growing up.

There are three native stone fireplaces, inviting country kitchen, native woods throughout, tile and wood floors, pool, and ample lounging areas. The exterior of the home is white with a large wraparound porch.  
Located just outside of Medina, Texas, this ranch is one of the most elegant and coziest ranches in the hill country.

I put the car in park beside the boxwood shrubs that outline the front of the porch, next to the small round table and two chairs that I used to have pretend tea with my dolls when I was five.

I sit for a moment looking out the front of the windshield up at the house as I take a big breath then blow it out closing my eyes. I try to control the tears that start to pool as I think that when I get out of this car, I won't be seeing my dad waiting for me on the front porch.

Today is the first day that I've been home since I was 20.

Today is the first week that has passed since my father died.

Today is the first moment that I truly felt alone.

**AN thanks for reading. Review if you can and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is Chapter 2. SOOOOO EARLY!**

**Thanks for the adds guys…the reviews have been nice as well.**

**Once again, SM owns all and me, three kids. **

**No beta, forgive me for errors.**

**Thanks again Liz.**

**Chapter 2**

The first week went by faster that I would have thought. I dusted all around the house and finished cleaning out his room. Packing what I didn't need to go to the second hand store. I threw out all the old food in the fridge and replaced it with healthy fiber filled foods for myself. I lit a few candles that filled the air with a vanilla scent to lessen the stench of stale leather and earth.

As I fill a glass of water, I gaze through the window just over the sink and stare at the acreage. There's not much acreage, just enough for a large barn, some paddocks for horses to graze and beyond that, about 10 acres of open land that leads to the forest.

My father didn't have a lot of animals, just some chickens and a dog that I was informed by his lawyer has been in the care of one of his stable hands, waiting for me to return till he brings the dog back. Four horses instead of five graze out in the pasture as a worker in the stable tosses the manure in a wheel barrow.

There were always different horses coming and going. That's what dad did. He would raise prime horses and then sell them. But we always kept a couple just for us. Mine was Fire and Ice.

It wasn't a huge business. Dad always told me that you should concentrate on the quality, not quantity. He didn't breed and raise anymore than five horses at a time. Whereas other breeders would, stable full's, they figure the more you have the more money you get.

I set the glass down and walk over the oak kitchen table where bills are piled and I rub my head in exhaustion.

My job as a Hollywood screenwriter was lucrative and I just finished the script that I handed over to the director. After his approval, I was granted a six month leave of absence to deal with my father's affairs. His bills were adding up and I didn't know that he had so many. I wish he would have told me. I could have helped him, but being the prideful man that he was, he just wouldn't do it.

Foolish man.

I was tired from the early morning run and now I have to go over his bills that weren't paid. I've been putting it off for a week now, not wanting to deal with the legal parts of my father's death.

Knowing that when I do, it would be the closure I'm not sure I want.

**An, thanks guys for reading. As always, review. I love to read them and am encourage to write faster. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for all your reviews. I'm having some real life issues right now. My dad is in the hospital dying. So I'll do my best to update. I have ten chapters already written. Not to worry. Thanks for sticking with it. Thanks Liz for your support and input. **

**Chapter 3 **

A knock at the door brings me out of my musings. I rise from the couch and head past a native stone fireplace and into the large kitchen. Knowing the back door is made of a heavy wood, creating a deep solid sound, I open the door and smile slightly when I see my childhood friend Mike standing in front of me.

"Hi ya Bella, it sure is good to see you." He steps inside and scoops me up into his arms, holding my tight. I sigh and breathe in his aftershave that he's worn since high school.

"Hi Mike, how are you?" I say sadly as my feet touch the floor and I step aside to let him pass. He toes off his boots and makes his way to the kitchen table as I put on a pot of coffee.

"I'm sorry that I have to see you under these circumstances Bella. I wish that Charlie was alive and you were here visiting. I just can't tell you how sorry I am," he says standing, wanting to come and comfort me as I rest my outstretched arms against the counter hanging my head.

"It's ok; I should have come back every year. I'm sorry that I haven't kept in contact with anyone, especially you." I straighten up and press the button on the coffee maker and turn to face him. A small smile tugs at my mouth and he comes over and wraps me in his arms while I cry.

Mike was one of my best friends growing up. As I went off to Los Angeles for school, we would keep in contact by phone and email, but as the months and years went on, our friendship was kind of put on hold. Though both of us knew that we were going separate ways, we would always try to stay in touch. He was my best friend.

"Was I a horrible daughter!" I sobbed as Mike ran circles up my back, soothing me from my self-inflicted guilt trip.

"I knew that I should have spent more time with him. I knew that he was missing me, but I was so busy wrapped up in my own life, with my busy contracts and schedules that I didn't have time for him. Talking on the phone shouldn't have been good enough. I kept telling myself it was." I cried into his shoulder.

"Shhh Bella, it's ok. You flew him out once a year. He lived for those times. He told me that they were better that Christmas day even." I cried even harder hearing how stupid it sounded to my own ears.

After I calmed down a bit, Mike made sure I was alright and I excused myself to freshen up in my bedroom upstairs. Once I brushed my hair back into a ponytail and cleaned up my eyes, I headed back downstairs. Mike was holding two cups of coffee smiling while holding the back kitchen door open. I walked over and grabbed my "best daughter in the world" mug and walked over to the porch swing. Sitting down I exhaled a deep breath and began to drink my coffee while Mike moved us back and forth.

"So tell me about all that's going on, what's the scoop?" I asked. It took him a moment to answer.

"Wow, there must be lots of news," I said jokingly.

"Well, not much really, same old. There are some things that have changed. I own a diner over on the other side of town and I'm always there, when I'm not here helping Charlie." He paused for a moment, catching his slip and winced.

"It's ok," I told him.

"Let's see…I'm thinking of asking Jessica out." I raised my eyebrows and looked at him incredulously.

"I know, I know. I should have done it a while ago. She's just been so busy with her parents flower shop. I didn't want to add stress. After her dad passed, her mom kind of went crazy, she's in a home. Besides I'm not sure she likes me." I chuckled at him, which earned an elbow in my right arm.

"Ouch! Ok I'm sorry. It's just funny is all, I know she likes you. She's liked you since forever," I told him, taking a drink of my coffee.

"What else?" I asked gazing at the horses.

"Hmmm….well, Jacob Black is now a big time banker. He has been for a few years," he told me following my gaze.

"Wow, good for Jake, he must really happy," I said.

"Yeah but he's got the world's biggest ego now to go along with it. He thinks that he's God's gift to women, driving a flashy car, living in a big house. He has a new girl on his arm once a month." I could tell that Mike had some resentment towards him a little, I didn't know why and nor did I ask. He would tell me in his own time.

"Ah, who else…Lauren and Tyler are married now, just last spring. She got knocked up and they had a shot gun wedding." I nodded my head.

"I totally saw that coming," I said. He laughed and pushed back on the swing.

"Oh, Edward Cullen, he's a Texas Ranger now, dating a beautiful blonde over on Maple Street. She's real into him. I hear her sometimes talking about marriage and babies when she comes into the diner with her friends. I'm not sure he's as into her as she is into him." My eyes widen as I stare straight ahead.

"He's taken over his grandparent's ranch now. Not much to do if you ask me. They have tons of stable hands that work there. His grandparents passed a couple years ago and left him everything," he says, eyeing me.

"He's not there all that much. Just on weekends really. He keeps a place closer to work. And the blonde," he says, with a laugh.

"Oh well that's too bad," I replied.

"Yeah, he took it hard." I nod my head in understanding.

Edward Cullen, a past that I want to forget.

Edward Cullen, a man that once was.

**AN: Thanks for reading. **

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here ya go! Please excuse any grammatical errors etc….**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

After Mike left I headed upstairs to my room and flopped down on the bed. I didn't want to hear about Edward Cullen, I forgot about him a long time ago and I didn't need to hear his name or what he's been up to. Especially hearing about that blonde he was dating. I groaned and rolled over onto my back huffing out a breath.

"Edward Cullen," I whispered.

I'm not going to think about Edward Cullen, I thought to myself. I sat up on the bed and took in my surroundings. I seriously needed some new bedding, and the toiletries that I brought with me were getting low. I decided to change my clothes and head out to town. I needed to distract myself.

Pulling on some skinny blue jeans and a button up midnight blue blouse, I slipped on my blue flats with a slight heel and grabbed my purse. I headed downstairs through the lounging area, past the fireplace and grabbed the keys to the rental car and dad's keys to the house. I would have to find a cheap car while I'm here, considering I'm paying ninety dollars a day for this one.

As I drive down the long gravel driveway and pull out onto the main road, I glance in the distance and see the Cullen's old ranch. Since I was a little kid, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen were my neighbors, the grandparents that is. I never knew my real grandparents growing up and they took me in as their surrogate granddaughter. They came from old money in the oil business and tried to pass on the family business to their sons. Carlisle chose the medical profession and Aro stayed on to help run it. Their estate has gotten bigger since I've been back and my eyes widen at the extravagance of it. I guess the oil business has gotten better for them.

I wonder what would happen if I just dropped in. Mike did tell me that he isn't there all the time. Who would it hurt if I just took a peek? I shouldn't… it wouldn't be right.

As I approached their property from the main road, I somehow mindlessly, turned the steering wheel into the direction of the quarter mile paved driveway. Driving through the ten foot giant cedar logs and rock columns which support two huge custom iron gates with electric opener I pass lush grass that is cut perfectly in shapely patterns as a gardner changes the bag on the back of the ride on lawn mower. The ranch is surrounded by a first class high fence and there are trophy Whitetail, Axis deer, and Blackbuck Antelope. There is an incredible interior road system throughout the ranch. Extreme privacy exists on this ranch, with extreme security systems to go along with it.

The main home structure sits on approximately 7 acres and is perched on a hill with breathtaking views for approximately 20-miles, including my father's property. Actually my father's place seems like an ant hill compared to grandma and grandpa Cullen's.

Besides the main house, I see what's been added since my life in LA. A first class lighted tennis court with ball machine next to a lighted basketball court. Beside that is a lighted washer and horseshoe pit.

I park the car and momentarily berate myself for even thing about getting out of my car. I look around and it seems that there isn't anyone home. So in a stupid moment of curiosity I step out of the car and walk around back to the familiar childhood home. A lighted outdoor cooking area with preparation area and a sink come into view and to the left of that, a lighted fire pit area with a gorgeous swimming pool with an amazing sunset view and hot tub for ten people. I smile at the memories that come to my mind about that hot tub.

I continue to look around and notice another new addition, a beautiful custom putting and chipping green next to the pool and a golf ball hitting area with a lush grass area for playing bocce ball or croquet. 61 tree and ground lights that illuminate the main complex grounds and operate on photo cells, along with lighted shooting range for skeet and trap and pistols and rifles.

I wonder if Emmett has anything to do with that. I smile lightly.

I can see into the back of the main house through the floor to ceiling windows and a stalker feeling comes over me.

"This is so stupid Bella, what the hell were you thinking?!" I mutter to myself.

I walk back to the side of the house and then into the front when I notice a large massive black Dodge truck. The windows are all tinted black and huge black matte rimmed tires support the obvious lift. I'm almost blinded by the shiny chrome grill and squint as the sun reflects off it. A sudden feeling of dread comes over me and I can just tell who owns that truck. It's been Edwards dream truck since he was in high school.

I slink against the wall as I breathe in deep.

"Oh shit!" I curse at myself, hiding from view.

"How did I not hear someone come up the driveway?!" I whisper harshly, closing my eyes.

I open my eyes and look around me. It seems like the coast is clear. I move a little from my open hiding spot just as I hear the back door open and a very familiar voice calling out a hello. My eyes widen as I sprint towards my car, almost tumbling on my way. I throw the door open and start the car. As I speed down the driveway, I slink in my seat so I can't be recognized. Just when I think the coast is clear, I straighten up and see the familiar bronze hair in my rear view mirror coming around from the back.

**AN: **

**Hey guys, thanks for reading and the reviews I'm getting. Always makes me want to update faster. EPOV is coming soon. FINALLY! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next installment. This Chapter is dedicated to my girl Elizabeth. She's my inspiration through this. It's all un beta'd. Please excuse any mistakes, now who wants to meet Edwards girlfriend? **

**Chapter 5**

The cool breeze slams against my face as the double automatic doors open, allowing me to enter its store. I look all around at the overhanging signs and find the bedding section relatively quickly.

I hum and haw for a bit, deciding what color and design I want my bedding to be, when a deep gun metal grey stands out a couple shelves over. I set down the rich purple one I was deciding on and pick up the grey one. The picture on the front of the bag displays a seven piece comforter set, complete with shams, sheets, pillow cases, top sheet and surprisingly enough, a bed skirt.

The bedding kind of reminded me of my room back in LA, so I decide that my old room at my dad's could use a new paint job to accommodate my new Rosette bedding.

Once my card has been charged two hundred and thirty six dollars for my new bedding and another seventy six dollars in painting supplies, I head over to the mall where there are enough stores to buy all the necessities I'm going to need to keep me here for a while.

My first stop is the Sephora store to purchase the best make up possible, then off to The Body Shop to grab oil scents in Vanilla and Satsuma Citrus. For my last stop, I head over to Lush to buy the remaining toiletries.

Packing all my bags in the trunk of my rental, I notice a woman a couple of spots down from me and her beauty is striking. Her blonde hair cascades down her back in waves as she balances on her five inch heels, bending over into the trunk. I get an urge to take my hair down and run my fingers through it, as if I have to compete with her. It's when she stands that I notice her familiar face. Its Elizabeth Toney, last year's Miss Texas.

Wow, she's breathtaking. I remember watching Miss Universe at home when it was on TV. She blew the judges away with her ventriloquism. Her puppet was making intellectual comments on the war in the Middle East, all the while impersonating various presidents' voices. Actually, now I understand why she didn't make the top five. I guess that just proves you can't always get by on your perfect straight, white, jellied up teeth, voluptuous body and strikingly beautiful smile. Add in the killer eyes and you actually might win. Perhaps it was the stuffed doll on her too short dress that didn't impress the judges. I chuckle at the memory of it all.

She slams the trunk hatch and gets into, what looks to be a brand new Volvo, just as I get into my BMW. We both pull out at the same time and I'm intrigued as to where she lives. It's then that I decide to tail her. We stop at the red light together waiting for it to change. I can see her in front of me checking her lipstick in the rear view mirror and fluffing her hair up just a little. The light switches to green and I have to honk at her to go, while she wipes her teeth with her finger. Her car jerks back and forth as she struggles to put the car into gear.

She makes all the right and left turns it takes to get to my dad's place. My eyebrows furrow, then widen as I see her brake lights come on as her car slowly approaches grandma and grandpa Cullen's estate. Once she turns left through the large gates and down the drive. I stop my car in front of their place and stare as I see the tail lights through the wrought iron gates closing.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

I step on the gas pedal and drive towards my dad's place. Once I arrive I notice an old red truck and park beside it. I grab my bags from the trunk and head inside. I immediately walk to the back of the house and out onto the deck. I see Mike leading the horses out into the paddocks and I yell out to him.

"You didn't tell me that Edward was dating former Miss Texas! She's such a bimbo!" Mike looks at me with a weird look on his face as he yells back.

"I didn't know it mattered!"

Huh, I didn't either. I huff out a breath and head back inside slamming the door.

**AN: Now I realize this is a short chapter, I'm sorry I was stressed when I wrote it. Anyways, hopefully the reviews will tell me to post another today. **

**Would anyone like to get inside Edwards head? Let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all my pretties. You'll have to wait till Saturday to see EPOV. Sorry. I didn't get many reviews asking me. Maybe two, that's it. Anywhoo, lets continue shall we. Oh and I don't know who msg me about the clapboard, but I did look up windows and it says that there is such thing. Not just siding. (shrugs) I'm Canadian, maybe it's a Canadian thing. Thanks though. **

**Its unbeta'd to I apologize for the mistakes. **

**Chapter 6 **

Weeks pass as I continue to stay at my dad's. I've taken the rental car back and bought a small four door sedan that I will leave here for Mike when I return to LA. I've painted my old room a light grey to offset the bedding I bought. I got rid of a lot of things from my room that I didn't need anymore and turned it into a guest room of sorts.

I haven't decided what I'm going to do with the ranch. My home is in LA, but this is my childhood home, memories of growing up, my dad.

His bills have been paid and the death certificate has been signed. He was buried next to my mom at the end of the property as per his will. I'm sure him and my mom are together in heaven now.

I miss him, I miss him so much. I should have stayed at home with him. He was my best friend and was there for me when I needed him. He supported me with my hopes and dreams. He sacrificed for me and I moved away, leaving him alone. There is just so much that I want to say.

I never knew my mom. She died when I was just two years old, a car accident late one night when she was coming home from work. It was a man who was overly tired and shouldn't have been driving.

As I sit on the back porch swing having my morning coffee, I can hear the crunch of the gravel notifying me of an approaching vehicle. The driveway extends beside the house leading to the stables. The sound comes closer and I can tell that whoever it is, is driving slowly, seemingly unsure even. I close my eyes and push back and forth with my feet enjoying the warm Texan breeze. A few moments later, I hear the sound of a car door open and close.

"Well well, if it isn't Bella Swan!" My eyes shoot open and I see Jacob Black before me. A smile reaches my lips and I stand to hug him.

"Hi Jake, look at you looking all handsome dressed in a suit. Mike told me that you are big shot banker now. Good for you!" I take a step back and look him up and down. He still has the same physique that he's had since he played high school foot ball. The tailored black suit with red power tie fit him perfectly in all the right places.

"Yeah well, what can I say? I always told you that I was the hot one. It's your fault you chose Cullen over me." I laugh and sit back down, hiding the sneer at the mention of _his_ last name.

"I'm sorry to hear about Charlie, Bella. I'm sorry that I didn't come out earlier either. I've been kind of busy. You're a big Hollywood storyteller now aren't you?" he asks, taking a seat beside me on the swing.

"Screenwriter Jake, not story teller. I write scripts for movies. Every screenplay and teleplay begins with an idea, and screenwriters use those ideas to write scripts, with the intention of selling them and having them produced. The majority of the time, a film project gets initiated by a screenwriter and because they initiated the project, the writing assignment exclusively becomes his or hers." I notice that I'm rambling and apologize.

"Ah, don't apologize to me sugar, I love it when you ramble." I laugh and continue on.

"A screenwriter can also be approached and personally offered a writing assignment. Someone comes to me with an idea and together, I work with that person to write up what's already in their head. It's their story, not mine. I just put it on paper grammatically. Condense scenes if they're too long. Really work with them to try to get to a point where the message can come across yet have an entertaining or serious factor to the audience." I look back at Jake and roll my eyes as he fakes snoring with his head hanging to the side.

I shove at him and he snorts, pretending to wake up.

"What? Sorry Bells, I fell asleep, what were you saying?"

"Yeah whatever!" I punch him lightly as I turn towards him.

"So what's up, why you here?" I ask, propping my head on my hand.

His face takes on a stern look and I can't help but think what would cause his sudden change in attitude.

"How's the ranch Bella, everything good? Do you need and help getting things in order?" He questions.

"Yeah, everything's good. I paid dad's outstanding bills and now it's just upkeep. I mean, I'm not sure how I'm going to pay for the upkeep. I'm not made of money. I can't live in LA and keep a place here. Besides, what exactly do I need to get in order? What's up Jake, what aren't you telling me?" The puzzled look on my face causes his to soften.

"Look Bells, I thought you knew…." He starts to say.

"Knew what? Jake, what's going on?" I sit straighter on the swing. He covers my hand with his big one.

"Charlie was having some financial trouble. The ranch wasn't doing as well as you thought." He stops talking and stands. I follow his lead standing behind him a little. He gazes into the horizon and then drops his head into his hands rubbing at his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about? What's going on?" I ask panicking.

Jake breathes in deep and then turns to face me.

"Charlie came to me a couple months ago. He wanted to take his early retirement checks out. He was out of money and needed to keep the ranch going. He was losing this place. He tried so hard to keep it up and running for as long as he could on his own. But then, farmers started looking outside the state for horses that they could get at a better price." Jake took a deep breath and held my hands in his seeing my slightly crazed expression.

"But I thought he was ok. He told me that he was ok." Tears started to pool in my eyes and they trailed down my face and onto my white eyelet sundress.

"He stopped making money months ago Bella. I don't even know how he lasted this long." I close my eyes and Jake pulls me into his chest as I cry. He holds me for a while till the tears die out and I pull back.

"Ok well, I just have to move back then. Work from here. I can't lose this land Jake. It's all I have left of him, my roots. It's my home," I say, wiping my tears from my cheeks.

A pained look comes on his face as he bows his head.

"Bella, I'm here to tell you that the bank owns this land now. It's in foreclosure and unless you have five million dollars for it. It's not yours."

**Please let me know what you think. What do you think Edwards going to say when he hears that she's back in town?**

**Also, I'm interested to hear what you think Ed's character is going to be. Serious, witty, humorous, guilt ridden etc….**

**Let me know. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is…what you've been waiting for! Sorry for any mistakes. **

**Chapter 7 EPOV**

"So as you can see sir, it wasn't me. I'm totally innocent," she says batting her eyelashes at me. I open my door and hop out and walk around to the other side of my truck.

"Yeah lady, that's what they all say." I open the door and pull out Maria, a woman I've been looking and chasing for about a month now. She was arrested for break and enter, she served her time and then broke parole after a month.

Slamming the door behind her, I walk into the local police station. The clerk see's me and presses the button to release the lock on the door.

I walk through the building and back to the cells, handing her over to the officers that are in the booking room and fill out the necessary paperwork.

"Here ya go boys, that makes five this month." Darren, the booking officer looks over at Maria and back at me. I shrug my shoulders and partly smile.

"How did you do it this time, Cullen? Just stand in the middle of the street while running your hands through your hair smiling?" I laugh, shaking my head as I finish up the last line on my paperwork. Darren leans his elbows on the counter smiling.

"You did, didn't you!" He says, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Nope, actually, she was walking down an alley and I just so happen to be driving past, looking for an address. Then bam! There she was. She did give me quite the chase though." I signed my name and turn the paper and pen over to Darren. He looks at me with wide eyes mumbling..."Unbelievable."

"See ya around Darren!" I yell waving at him and the doors close and lock. I head back through the building and out into the heat.

Once I'm in my truck, I toss my cowboy hat on the seat next to me and wipe the sweat off my forehead with a handkerchief. I start the engine and instant cold air rushes on my face. I breathe a sigh of relief and head on back towards the Ranger station.

Catching outlaws is one of my many job descriptions. I'm pretty much trained for everything.

I have several special specialized teams and units to deal with specific situations that come up in criminal investigations. My favorite is Special Weapons and Tactics Team, also known as S.W.A.T. Jasper is the master working in the Explosive Ordnance Disposal Unit, and Emmett prides himself in Ranger Reconnaissance.

Just as I pull into the station my cell rings and I reach into my pocket and grab it. Looking at the screen I see my sister's name lit up. Alice, my lovely, spunky, over dramatic sister, I smile thinking about what she has to complain about now.

"What's up Allie?" I ask, putting my truck in park.

"Hello my dearest brother, how are you today?" She asks in a sickly sweet voice.

"What do you want Alice?" I ask in a boring tone.

"Now is that anyway to talk to your older sister?"

"You're three minutes older Alice, that's it. We're the same age." I sit parked in my designated parking spot and look out the front windshield at the "Cullen" name on the sign.

"Did you hear whose back in town?" She pauses and I trust her to know the local gossip before it's even been made gossip.

"Nope, and I don't care either." I open the door and step out into the summer heat.

"Come on, I know that you would be interested in knowing," she persists.

"Not really Alice, look I gotta get back to work. Call Jasper and bug him. He's dying to hear from you. Ever since you called off the wedding he's been going mad asking me every hour what he did wrong. I'm not sure why you play these games with him. Just marry the poor bastard and get it over with."

As the double doors of the station open, instant relief passes over my body as I enter the air conditioning. Alice continues to rant in my ear that she can't marry a man who wears socks while they make love, amongst other totally inappropriate things to tell someone's brother.

I roll my eyes and continue down the hall and into my office as Jasper passes by and I signal to him that he betrothed is on the other line with me. He skids to a stop and reaches for my phone and I hold the phone back quieting Alice down.

"Allie honey, tell me all your problems. I'm you brother that's hear to listen because I care," I laugh, and I hear her continue her rant.

That's when I pass the phone to Jasper motioning for him to sit in the chair across my desk. He listens for a while, making a motion with his hand of her talking.

I chuckle and open a new file that landed on my desk just yesterday. Chewing on his straw he presses the button and ends the call.

"Well that wasn't very nice," I say.

"Yeah well I couldn't sit here any longer and listen to everything that I do wrong. I mean how hard is it to put the toilet seat up when she's done. I have to put it down, why can't she put it up?" He says as I laugh out loud.

"You know you love her, even her quirks. Get over there and make an honest woman out of my sister. I'm tired of the back and forth. One week the wedding is on, the next week it's off. Make up your damn mind already. My mother is going insane with worry, " I say.

Pointing a pen at him I say, "Because you know who's dying to get at her?" I say raising my eyebrows. He sits up straight in his seat, his chewing momentarily stopped.

"No, who?" He asks.

"That my future brother is not my secret to tell."

I sit back in my seat as Jasper leans forward, with his hands placed firmly on my desk. Normally Jasper has the temper of a kitten, but where Alice is concerned, he's very protective and has been since they declared love for each other when we graduated high school.

"Tell me Edward, who else is interested in her? How can he not know that she's with me?" He says.

"This guy doesn't care. Until she says 'I do', she's fair game." I laugh on the inside knowing that I'm messing with him, but keep a straight face as I push the file over to the side without even opening it.

I can see the vein in the side of his head getting bigger and I figure that I have two options here.

Option one, I tell him who and watch him explode out of my office and off to this fake guys location to which he might or might not, rip his arms off and pluck his eyes out.

Or option two, I keep him guessing.

I'm thinking option two might be worth the risk of suffering his wrath, and then maybe he'll do something about this situation with my sister. I think for a moment before I answer, rising from my chair.

At the very same time, both our guns come out, pointing them in each other's faces as we have a stare down right here in my office. We both know that nothing will happen, but when it comes to our women, we're fiercely serious.

Though, I have no woman. Well I do, just not the one that meant something to me years ago.

That woman left me, thinking she saw something that wasn't what she thought it was. She ran from me and when I tracked her down to try and explain, she shoved me and told me that she hates me an never loved me anyways.

I remember her long brown hair surrounding her as she pushed back on me hard. Some strands fell in view of her chocolate eyes, covering the tears she fought so hard to hold back. Then she turned and ran.

To this day, I still regret not fighting harder for her. She left that summer, ignoring my phone calls and surprise visits to her home. I bet she didn't even know that I came to see her and I haven't seen her since. I've heard rumors around town as to where she ended up and I figured she was better off. I was a stupid man. I let the woman I love, maybe I still….no I can't think that. I can't think that she would ever still…..maybe if I just….no.

Just thinking about her puts a slight tremble in my hand causing my Sig Sauer .357 to shake a little. Jasper notices.

"Don't be an idiot Edward, don't make me do this." His hand steady on butt of his Beretta.

"You're being the idiot my friend. My sister loves you and you're stupid enough to not really care," I say teasing him, trying to keep a steady arm. Even to this day, just thinking about Bella can still make me weak. Jasper starts to turn red, growing impatient, when Emmett comes into my office.

"Oh for the love of mothers, put your stupid guns away," he says, grabbing both our guns at the same time, dropping them on my desk, officially breaking the tension. Jasper and I groan as we holster our weapons, sitting back down in the chairs.

"Stupid morons…bigger problems…" Emmett mumbles as he sits down in the third chair.

"What's up Em?" I ask, leaning back.

"Looks like we got ourselves problem boys," Emmett says, in a John Wayne voice leaning back. Jasper kicks the leg of his chair, sending him falling back.

"Cut the theatrics Em, I'm not in the mood." I look at Jasper and chuckle. He still has a grim look on his face raising his eyebrows at me. It feels good to rattle Jasper up a bit. Make sure he still in it with Alice.

"Fine alright, geez," he pouts, righting his chair.

"Looks like there's an issue over at the Swan residence," he mumbles, and I sit straight up in my chair, Jasper noticing my slight apprehension.

"Well what, what's the issue?" I asked. A slight warmth rushes over me.

"I told the other boys that we would take this one," Emmett says smiling.

"Well what the hell is it Em?" Jasper asks.

"Seems like, there was a shooting." I stand in an instant ready to leave.

"Who was shot?" I ask. Jasper stands with me as we stare at Emmett.

"Jacob Black." My eyebrows furrow in confusion. Why would Jacob Black be there?

"Well who shot him?" Jasper asks.

"Ahhh….Bella did."

**AN: So what did you think of our boy Edward? Do any of you have a direction that you would like to see this story go? Kind of what you would like to happen? Let me know. I write as I go! Please drop a review and let you know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the lateness. Hope you enjoy another EPOV!**

**Chapter 8 EPOV**

"WHAT!" I shout, walking towards the door. Emmett holds up his hands and stops me.

"Ok well maybe she didn't shoot him, but she may as well have." I stop in my tracks, waiting for an explanation.

I didn't know Bella was back. I kind of figured that she would come to finalize his affairs and then leave again. I wonder how long she's been here. And how did I not know…

It was a sad day when Charlie died. Seems like there was a spook with one of the horses he was riding. The horse threw him and he landed head first, on a rock. I never thought that was the way Charlie was going to go. He's always been a proficient horse rider and always could handle any horse. It never did make sense to me. Still doesn't.

Now I have to deal with the reality that Bella is here and I should straighten things out with her. Try to explain what happened all those years ago. I can't continue to carry on in life knowing that she's in town and I didn't make an effort to talk to her. I mean I'm going to see her in town eventually.

"How do you know all this anyways Em?" Jasper asks.

"Do I really need to tell you…." he says, placing his hands on his hips.

"Alice…," I mutter to myself. That's what she was trying to tell me a minute ago. Of course she would know.

I walk back over to my desk and put my head in my hands. I have to figure out a way that I can get her to talk to me. It's been ten years; we've both matured since then. I'm sure if I just showed up at Charlie's place, she would hear me out.

"Look Ed, Jasper and I will take a drive over there and see what's going on. You don't need to worry about it." I drop my hands on the desk and look up at him.

"How do you even know what's going on over there anyways?" I ask.

"Mike called Alice, told her that Bella was yelling and throwing things around. Bella was upset and, Alice called me knowing that we were friends. Sounded like Jacob was there to tell her that the ranch isn't hers, something like that. Mike was pretty vague on the details apparently.

She was losing the ranch? How is that possible? Charlie was always prepared. The ranch was supposed to be insured upon accidental death. At least that's what he told gram and gramps.

"Ok look guys, I'll head on over there and talk with her. I'll make sure Jacob leaves and I'll settle things down." I rise out of my seat and Jasper puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe I should head on over there." He stares at me, knowing that its' not a good idea, considering Bella and I's history.

"You can come with me if you like Jas," I say, challenging him. Emmett steps forward and blocks the door.

"No Edward, you stay here and we'll let you know what happens. Now isn't the time to be going there, guns blazing. Take a day and think about things. Besides, you have Elizabeth, she's your girl. Don't worry about Bella right now. Take the rest of the day off and head on home." Emmett and Jasper turn around and leave through the door.

I sigh knowing that they're right. What was I going to do, drive there and tell her she needs to calm down? That she can't be throwing things at Jacob and possibly want to shoot him. Yeah, that would go over real well. Maybe I should go there and tell her that I wasn't having sex with someone else when she walked in. Yeah it looked like it, but that's not what happened.

She would probably run into the house, grab Charlie's rifle and shoot me. She probably doesn't look the same. I bet she's gained weight, cut her hair and somehow grown moles all over her face. And she probably stinks too. Yeah, she stinks.

I laugh at the thought. I kind of feel better about the whole situation. Then I think, "Wow Edward, you're acting like the biggest child ever. Grow up man; you're thirty-two years old, not eighteen."

I gather my hat and the discarded file from my desk, shut and lock my office door and make my way back over to my truck. Just as I'm getting in, I see the guys turning out onto the main road heading towards Charlie's ranch. I take a deep breath and head home.

Pulling through the gates of my gram and gramps, I park in my usual spot, beside the guest home where I live. I haven't moved into the main house yet. The loss of them would feel too permanent. Besides, I don't want to move in there unless I'm ready to move on with my life. Somehow, the main house signifies family to me. And at this point right now, I'm not sure how I feel.

I see Liz's car at the main house so I make my way over there. I call out for Liz after I open the door and see her out through the windows on the patio at the barbeque. I toe off my boots and make my way through the kitchen, stopping to grab a glass of water. I stare at Liz through the kitchen window as she turns the steaks over while listening to something through the ear buds of her iPod. Her long blonde hair, tied up in a pony tail bounces back and forth as she swings her hips to whatever beat is playing.

I see a note on the counter from Uncle Aro, telling me that he's in town for dinner and won't be back till later to discuss some business with me. I ease the sliding glass door open and step out onto the patio and walk over to her. Catching her off guard, I wrap my arms around her as she jumps a little in surprise.

"Oh gosh, Edward you scared me," she exclaims.

"Sorry babe. I couldn't resist," I laugh, while peppering the crook of her neck with kisses.

"Mmmm…that feels nice." She says, swaying in my arms.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too Ed. Are you hungry? I'm making steak and potatoes." She turns in my arms and I take a moment to answer her. Her eyes are wide and hopeful, ice blue irises stare back at me while the side of her mouth is drawn into a small scowl. I smile as her nose wrinkles, unhappy with my obvious delay.

"Edward, are you even listening to me?" She asks.

"Yeah babe, I'm just staring at my girlfriend, is that so wrong?" I say, kissing her little nose.

Her hands run up my chest and into the back of my hair at the base of my neck. She stands on her tip toes and I hold onto her hips more firmly.

Her lips come closer to mine, and they finally meet. Hesitant at first, her plush lips rest against mine and I encourage her mouth to open. She smiles into my kiss, knowing exactly what I want.

Our tongues meet and my hands cradle her back closer to me. I grip her thighs and pull her up around my waist. Her breasts rub against my chest and I look beyond her to the lounge chair. Slowly I walk forward and lay us both down, her on the bottom as I press my body fully against hers.

"Edward, I need you." She pants between kisses. I continue my grinding against her body. She feels my body's reaction to her and groans into my mouth. I pick her up off the lounger and walk into the pool house; I lay her down on the couch and begin to undress her.

"Edward please…", she moans. I pull back and look at her. That's when I notice her bottom lip is pressed between her teeth. And suddenly that image brings me back to a place ten years ago. Her face morphs into one with flowing brown hair and a heart shape face, big brown expressive stare back at me. I'm momentarily stunned as I stare into the face of someone I loved years ago.

That's when I lean back down and make love to a woman I thought I would never see again.

**AN: What do you think? I'm so interested to hear your thoughts on this chapter. What do you think should happen next? You can also add my on facebook. Lillyjo Fanfiction.**

**Hit the button and let me know what you think. **

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**Chapter 9**

"Owww…Bella stop, I'm sorry ok!" I punch Jake one more time as I look around for something else to throw. I see chimes hanging on the top of the frame by the door and walk over to it.

"Bellaaa!" I hear Mike's warning shouts as he walks up the path from the barn towards the house.

"Not now Mike, I'm in the middle of something here." I rip the chimes from the frame and hurl it at Jake's head.

"Bella, that's enough. I said stop," Jake yells. I narrow my eyes at my coffee mug that's on top of the patio table. Just as I'm about to reach it, I'm swooped up in someone's arms.

"Mike, put me down. I'm not done with him yet!" I twist and turn, struggling to get free.

"Listen Bella, I'm not the one at fault here. This was Charlie's doing, if he just…"

Jake didn't get the chance to finish that comment, Mike had let me go and I dropped to the hardwood as Mike rushed over and punched Jake in the face.

"Don't you DARE talk about Charlie like that again!" Mike punched him one more time, then Jake; being the big man he is, blocked Mike's next punch and twisted him arm around behind his back.

"Now Mike, I loved Charlie just as much as you did. I grew up with you all as well. I'm simply trying to explain to Bella, that Charlie was tied up in some legal issues. I'm trying to tell Bella that Charlie lost this property."

"Get out! Right now, get off my _property,_" I snap at Jake.

Just then I hear the gravel crunch of the driveway and a big truck rolls up. The doors open and out come two men that I haven't seen in ten years.

"Bella, Bella Bella, how the hell have you been?" Emmett bellows. Jasper is next to him squinting against the sun shining down.

Jake releases Mike shoving him a distance. He straightens out his suit and turns to leave.

"You shot, Jacob?" Emmett asks him, climbing the steps.

"Naw, I'm good. I'm heading out now." Jake turns to me and slightly smiles.

"I'll see ya around Bells. Remember what I said. Call me ok?" I snort, lunging at him again. Mike grabs me and holds me back.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask Emmett and Jasper as Jake roars down the drive.

"Got a call, saying you shot Jacob, thought we would check it out," Emmett comments as he walks around the porch. Mike lets me go and I throw the door open and walk inside into the kitchen. Mike talks to the two men who were like family to me growing up.

The back screen door opens and Jasper saunters in lazily. I can tell by the drowsy walk against the floor. I don't turn and greet him like a normal person would.

"Look Jasper, I didn't mean for you to come all the way over here. There must have been a misunderstanding, I didn't shoot Jake. Though, now that I think about it, I should have." I turn from the fridge and face him.

"Bella, I'm sorry to hear about Charlie, he was a good man. Whatever is going on with the ranch, I'm sure I can help you get it settled," he says, taking a seat at one of the bar stools tucked under the lip of the island table.

Jasper's quiet disposition calms me and I smile at him. Jasper was always the observant one of the group, the quiet level headed type. Everyone always went to him when they needed advice or just as a sounding board.

I smile and shake my head, "No I don't think that you can." I huff out a breath and wipe the tear from my cheek that fell.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks.

"Not really."

"So how have you been, considering? I know Alice would sure like to see you." I smile at the mention of Alice. I then turn and move across to the table in the middle of the kitchen and sit opposite of Jasper.

"I've been doing ok, for the most part." Jasper nods and is about to say something when the back door opens and in walk Mike followed by Emmett.

"I'm sorry Bella, are you ok?" Mike asks.

"Yeah I'm good, just trying to process everything right now. I didn't know that Charlie was in that much trouble. There's no way that he would have put this place in jeopardy. I have to figure this out somehow." I push my hair out of my face and hang my head. Mike pulls a seat up beside me and rests his hand on my shoulder in silent support.

"So Bella," Emmett says hesitantly. "I'm having a barbeque tomorrow over at my house, why don't you stop by and catch up with everyone again. I know they would like to see you. It's been so long." I raise my head and smile at him.

"Maybe Emmett, I've got some stuff to take care of now. I should go talk to Jake and see if I can maybe sort this mess out."

"I'm going with you. I don't want you to see that jerk by yourself," Mike protests.

"Thanks Mike. Look I'm going to go for a ride, clear my head. You guys know the way out. And, thanks for coming." I look at Emmett and Jasper, "I'll think about it."

I walk out the back door and straight into the barn. I saddle up Fire and Ice and lead him out onto the trails that run the left side of the property.

**AN: So I got a review telling me how disgusting of an author I am because Edward and Tanya had sex. Ahh..hello…it's a fiction and he was seeing Bella's face at the time. To that person I want to say ….chill the heck out man. It's not like it's going to happen all the time. This story is a HEA! So you know what…stop reading my story. **

**If you're going to review, please be nice. I accept constructive criticism but not someone telling me good luck with my story because it sucks and that I'm disgusting. I don't need readers like you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this took so long to get to you. **

**Chapter 10**

Flashback

_The wind blows softly as Edward and I lay in the tall grass, watching the clouds pass. My head rests on his stomach as he plays with a strand of my hair. His other arm rests gently behind his head. I look up at him and watch his jaw flex and relax while he chews on a single stem of straw._

"_Edward, what are you thinking about? Right now, at this moment." He opens his eyes and looks down at me. I sit up and position myself in front of him._

"_No, come back. I like when you lay on me." I scoot to the side as he guides my head onto is thigh. He continues to stare at me while a slow smile creeps on his face._

"_Well…," he says, in a slow whisper. "I was thinking that I have thee most beautiful girl in the world and I'm trying to find a way to freeze this moment right here, right now." I smile up at him. He strokes one finger down my cheek and under my chin. My eyes voluntarily close as I feel the softness of his lips caress my eyelids. He moves down and kisses my cheeks and then the tip of my nose. He stops for a moment and I open my eyes. I can see he's tense and I sit up slowly. He rests back on his arms and turns to look out on the horizon from the hill we're on. _

"_Edward, what's wrong?" I ask, giving him a moment to answer. He then straightens up and his hand moves to my head and pulls out a long strand of grass out of my hair, staring intensely at me. His jaw tenses again and I narrow my eyes at him in confusion. _

"_Edward…" His hand comes around and cradles my neck, just under my hair and pulls me close, hovering his lips over mine. My heart beats with an erratic rate and I can't help but to crawl onto his lap circling his waist with my legs. _

_We've kissed before, but something in this moment is different. Different than any other time we've been together. The warm wind picks up and my hair blows around my face and his, cocooning us. The clouds start to roll in and I can see the lightning in the distance. My eyes search his and I give him a playful kiss quickly on the lips, then drawing back when he tries to kiss me. _

_I can feel the small drops of rain sprinkling and at that moment I've never seen Edward any more handsome than he is right now, heavenly almost. He's coated in condensation and it's as if he was sprinkled in tiny diamonds. _

_I'm broken out of my trance as he shakes his head and water droplets coat me. I giggle at his playful demeanor, but then the drops become larger and I raise my face to the sky and relax as the heavens pour down on us for a moment. How fitting._

_I bring my face back to Edward's serious one and neither of us move even though we are completely soaked now. My hair is sticking to the side of my face and a little on his as well. _

"_Bella, you're so beautiful. I'm so blessed to have you as my girlfriend. I just want you to know that." I smile and move to his lips. We kiss for a few seconds before he pulls away. He's tensing again._

"_Edward, is something wrong? You're worrying me." He stares at me and smiles, showing his perfect straight teeth this time. I pick the ends of my hair off his cheek. _

"_There's something I want to tell you. I've wanted to tell you for a while now." I shake my head in confusion as he laughs. _

"_You really don't know?" he asks, tilting his head to the side. I think about it for a moment and for the life of me I can't come up with anything. All I know is that at this moment in time, I'm completely in love with him and …_

"_Bella…"_

I sit straight up in my bed panting as I try to get my bearings. Sweat drips down my neck and between my breasts. I rub my forehead with the back of my hand and throw off the covers. My alarm clock tells me its four am. I sigh and take a quick shower and throw on some running clothes. Running always helps me clear my mind and I have a mindful.

I step out of the house and stretch for a while. The sun still sleeps as the moon rules the night. The crickets are singing as the stars caress the sky. It's so peaceful at this time of the morning and I sit on the steps for just a moment to take it all in.

In L.A., there is always movement, noise, something to do, always so busy. It seems like no one knows how to just stop and relax. That gets me to thinking, when did I become like that?

I push myself off the steps and speed walk down the drive as my warm up. I break into a jog down the road and feel the warm breeze whip my ponytail back and forth. I breathe in the early morning dew and pick up my stride when my mind starts to wander.

The dream I had was a reality of a younger Bella and a younger Edward, years past. Eight years past to be honest. Why my mind decided to recall it last night is a mystery to me.

I've been running for about two miles now and I'm approaching the Cullen estate. I slow to a walk and then stop. My chest is heaving with exhaustion as I look through the black gates. I slowly walk up and my hands grip the iron rods. I can't really see anything except for the lights that light the driveway.

I look down and kick some rocks beneath my shoes. I can feel where the gate was sautered on the iron and I shake my head, trying not to remember the memory that desperately tries to come through.

"_Oh man, that is the funniest thing I've ever seen," he says, trying to cover his laugh._

"_Edward, please help me. Stop laughing and help me get out." I wiggle my body. _

_Somehow I thought it would be a good idea to prove to Edward that I was able to fit through the gates. Then again, if he hadn't had dared me to do it, I wouldn't have._

"_No way, I need to take a picture of this first." _

"_NO!" I yell at him. "Don't you dare Edward Cullen. If you know what's good for you then you will help me right now!" _

"_What are you going to do Bella?" he asks, coming over to me poking me in my sides. I start to laugh unwillingly, and yell at him at the same time. He keeps at it until he sees a tear roll down my face. The iron rods dig into my ribs as I laugh which causes bruises and an aching pain on my side._

"_Oh Bells, I'm sorry, I didn't know you would actually get stuck. Here let me pull you. Suck in your breath and I'll pull." _

_We tried for about an hour until he had to get Esme. She called the blacksmith and another hour later, he came and cut through the iron releasing me. I had a large bruise across the side of my body for about two weeks. _

I let go of the gate and step back. My heart pounds and I don't understand why. Ever since I came back to this stupid town, my emotions have been a rollercoaster. Now memories of Edward cloud my thoughts. 

**AN: Well, what did you think? Please let me know. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm really sorry about the long wait guys. I've been dealing with some serious real life. Thank you to those who have patients and not to the ones who accuse they are not worthy enough to get an update from me. I don't really have a set schedule for this story. I'm doing the best I can. **

The light comes through the windows waking me and I stretch out my sleeping body. I lay there for a minute and think about the other day when Jake came over. There must be something that someone missed. Some paperwork or maybe someone entered a wrong number into the computer. I sigh and close my eyes. I have to figure out what went wrong; I have to talk to Jake. Preferably without ripping his head off.

"There has to be a mistake," I mumble. I throw the covers off me and wrap myself up in my robe.

After brushing my teeth and running a brush through my hair, tossing into a loose bun, I make my way downstairs and smell the coffee brewing. I make my way around the kitchen, toasting bread and sipping my liquid gold. I glance out the window and I can tell that Mike has already been here, taken care of the horses and then left, probably to go back to the diner. Actually a decent breakfast doesn't sound so bad right about now.

I make my way into the living room and turn on the t.v. to the local news station, watching a dolphin being released back into the wild off the coast of Padre Island National Seashore.

"_We interrupt this program with Breaking News!" _ I take a sip of my coffee and readjust my position on the couch.

"_This just in, four horses in Medina County just found slaughtered_." I rise to a stand and move closer to the screen.

"_We now have live feed to our correspondent Cory Freshbaum over at the Ranger Station, with the Texas Ranger who appears to have taken jurisdiction." _

"…_look I can't answer that at this time. Next question please," he says._

Before my eyes I see the man who was everything in my past, the man who was my best friend, the man who was my first kiss and my first love, also the man who crushed my heart.

"Edward…" I whisper, moving my hand out in front of me as if I could touch him through the screen only to snap back and try to still the thumping in my chest. I feel suddenly flushed and I know what feeling is coming over me. Staring at him on the screen tells me that he really hasn't aged that much. He still looks like the Edward I knew years ago. More mature, sure, but still my Edward.

I smack myself in the head, "he's not yours stupid. He's no different than he was back then." I say, turning my attention back to the t.v..

"_It appears that the horses were restrained with a noose and then shot point blank."_

"_RANGER, please, can you answer whether or not there was a reason?" _

"_Ahhh, it's uncertain as to the motive at this time, but we are going to be doing a thorough investigation."_

Reporters were shouting questions left and right, shoving microphones, recorders and cell phones in his face while answering the best he can.

"A_re you the ranger in charge?" _ A reporter asks.

"_Yes, I will be heading a team of rangers to investigate."_

"_And could you state your name and position please?" _A man asks.

"_Edward Cullen, Texas Ranger, __Unsolved Crimes Investigation Program."_

"_Do you have any leads so far Ranger Cullen?" _A blonde reporter asks_._

"_Not at this time, but there is evidence to suggest that it won't be long till we find one."_

"_Can you tell us about this evidence!" _He narrows his eyes against the sun looking at a woman who was shouting over at him.

"_No, it's not available to the public at this time. I have no further comments. Thanks you." He holds his arms up and steps away from the cameras and reporters. _

I turn the TV off and run upstairs to get dressed. I put the thoughts of what I saw on the TV out of my head and try to go on with my day. Seeing Edward again, even if it was on TV, had me confused. I have all these reoccurring emotions coming out from the past and then I have sadness. Whatever, I don't need him, I'm Bella 'frickin' Swan and I don't need Edward or any other man.

I hop into my car and make my way over to the bank and figure out a way to get the ranch back.

**AN: Thanks again to those who have been patient with me. I promise to try and spend some more time on this story. I'll try to write one chapter every other day. **


End file.
